Specially Made
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself 'This person was made for me.' Pyrrha never did, until she found a certain white book one day. (Currently looking for a beta reader)
1. chapter 1

**So quick update, most likely I should update Beacon's Problem Child next then Devilish Charms. Unless you guys want it the other way around.These should my main three stories that I'll update randomly. Tell me which one you want to be updated next.**

 **Enjoy.**

Have you ever looked at somebody and thought to yourself 'This person was made for me.'? Well believe it or not, sometimes that's the case.

Pyrrha Nikos was an extraordinary young woman. She was every teacher's wet dream. She was a straight A student, never getting anything less than an A- on everything. She tutored kids who were struggling with subjects for free. She doesn't even ask for extra credit, mostly because extra credit was pretty useless to her. She's fluent to Greek, she took a course in it because she was 'bored'.

Not only was she smart but she was blessed with an athletic body. She is captain of the girl's softball team in Beacon, she is known as 'Slugger Pyrrha' to everyone who pays attention to baseball. Not only was she captain of the girl's softball team, but she was also the captain of the girl's basketball team. She is known of 'Space Jam Pyrrha' to everyone who follows basketball. She is also co-captain of the cheerleading squad of school. The main captain being Weiss Schnee.

Many had questioned how Pyrrha could shuffle all of these amazing accomplishments and still have time for a social life. That's quite simple, she can't. Little miss perfect's social life is pretty baron. She only has a two friends she talks to on a regular basic. They were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Ren and Nora were an odd couple, they were the complete opposite of each other. One of them were stoic and quiet, while the other was easily excited and loud. Somehow they were friends, childhood friends to be exact. They were basically joined by the hips, so it came to nobodies surprise that they started dating.

Pyrrha met them during 7th grade. They were assigned in a group together in science in which they had to dissect a worm. Pyrrha was easily grossed out by things like dissections, so she was pretty happy when Nora told her that'll she'll do all the 'slishin and slashin' while her and Ren would do the paperwork. The three of them became friends afterwards.

Around this time was when Pyrrha started to try out sports, so Ren and Nora were with her before she became 'Beacon's Star Child', which was the name the teachers gave her because of all of her amazing accomplishments. This turned out to be a more of a curse than a blessing, because now everyone thought Pyrrha was this untouchable goddess. Except Nora and Ren of course.

Pyrrha had other friends of course, but they were the kind of friends she talks to when she didn't have anyone else to socialize with. So Nora and Ren were technically her only true friends in Beacon.

Pyrrha also never really had a boyfriend as well. Mostly because every boy thought she was way out of their league and didn't even bother with her. The ones who would attempt to woo her were usually douchebags who just wanted her as a check mark to check off their list.

So Pyrrha Nikos was a 17 year old high school student who was destined to be great but at the cost of her social life. Pyrrha thought she was going to be lonely forever. Forced to live her life wondering what it was like to be an average girl. That all changed when she found a white book.

L I N E B R E A K

Somewhere in the streets of Vale, there was a café called 'Amour Cafe'. It was a french café for lovers. Inside the was were couples of all ages. There was one woman who was sitting by herself. This woman had wavy brown hair, pale skin and enchanting brown eyes. She had an exotic backless dress on with golden bracelets. Her name was Armorette.

Armorette was drinking coffee as she stared at a couple in there. She smiled as she watched them. They were Beacon high students that were on their first date.

Amorette let out a happy sigh, she outdone herself this time. The couple names were Leo and Christina. To everyone else, Leo was a transfer student from Atlas. The principle assigned him to follow Christina because they had the same schedule. They got to talking and decided they like each other and now they're on their first date. So precious.

In reality though, the boy didn't even existed a few days ago, he was just recently made. Amorette wasn't a mortal. There was a lot of names that different cultures had given her. Cupid, Aphrodite, etc. Amorette was the Goddess of Love.

Most people would think that the Goddess of love could control everyone's love life. They'll be wrong, Amorette couldn't make people fall in love. Almost every couple that fell in love has nothing to do with her. But sometimes, a person would find a someone with everything they had ever wanted in an individual. That was her doing. She has the power of creating perfect matches for people.

She has three books that could do that. The first book was for Male and Female couples. Soon though, times changed and more people were finally coming out of the closet that society forced them into. So Amorette made two new books. One for Male and Male relationships and another for Female and Female relationships. She was currently working on a Male and Female relationship, so the other two books were at home, secured.

Amorette worked really hard at making Leo to be a perfect prince charming to Christina. She gave him a great personality, with a great body and dark skin. She remembered giggling as wrote down all of his character flaws that would add some friction to the relationship. Every relationship has to have some friction. He was extremely shy and easily nervous. Luckily, a certain girl named Christina was there to help him sort out his problems. Young love is precious.

She smiled at the couple before turning away towards her purse. She reached into her purse to pull out her love book just for her eyes to widen. She didn't feel her book.

"Where is it?!" She asked herself, silently panicking. Her voice had a heavy french accent to it. She started to pull out everything in there, praying she just misplaced it. The purse was now empty and there was still no book. She could NOT lose that book. The consequences would be terrible. She tried to calm herself down, trying to retraced her steps. She remembered using it for Christina at Beacon High on the Benches at the baseball field. Oh Christ, the High School! That place always had student in it. That was two days ago, how the hell didn't she realize she lost her book until now?

Amorette took a deep breath. "Don't worry, the book is still there." She told herself, trying to calm herself down. "No one took it, even if someone did why would use it? Mortals don't believe in magic."

She walked out of the café and went into an alleyway. Her body was slightly shaking as she thought what would happen if someone actually did use it. There would be an extra human being in this world with a family and everything.

Once Amorette reached deep in the alley, she looked around to make sure no one was watching. When the close was clear a white light engulfed her, when the light shimmered away, she was gone.

L I N E B R E A K

Behind the bleacher of Beacon high, a white light appeared. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving Amourette there. She quickly went to the spot that she was sitting, the bottom left corner row. She never had to hide from mortal, mostly because she could just make herself invisible to any mortal. When she got there, her heart sank. It was gone.

Someone took her lover boy making book...she should really come up with a more creative name.

2 days ago

Pyrrha Nikos sighed as she walked into Beacon High. It was a hot day, 110 degrees out. Her clothes stuck her to like a second set skin from all the sweat. When she opened the doors, cool air blasted her in the face. Thank God for air condition. She then slightly cringed because she remembered she has soft ball practice after school. That's going to be torture in this heat.

She walked to her locker and opened it. She placed her bag in it, she then grabbed her history book before then shutting her locker. History was Pyrrha's least favorite subject, not because she found it difficult but she found it boring. It didn't help that the teacher for the class spoke in a rapid tone that was actually difficult to keep up. Some kids even speculated that there was cocaine in his coffee.

Beacon High was a private school that only highly intelligent kids can get to. You'll need a great noggin on you to have the privilege to go here. So Pyrrha questions how someone as bizarre as Professor Oobleck could work here.

Halfway to her class a masculine voice called out to her. "Hey, Nikos." Pyrrha groaned to herself as she turned toward the source of the voice, Mercury Black.

Mercury Black was the school's pretty boy, or how Nora would call him: The School's Douchebag. Mercury practically had a harem of girls wanting him, in which he's proud of. During freshman year Mercury saw Pyrrha and made it his quest to claim her. He even broke up with his last girlfriend to do so.

Pyrrha doesn't see the appeal of him, the guy was a giant tool. He was always late to class, never follow directions and disrespect the law. He's like the typical 80's bad boy if you take out all the likeable things about them. So in other words, he's a giant douche.

Mercury had a cocky smirk on as he walked up to Pyrrha. He got in her personal space, in which she immediately pushed him away.

"Oh don't be that way Nikos, you know you want me." He said, with his trademark smirk still on his face. Pyrrha slightly cringed. What a cliché.

"Can we please not do this today." Pyrrha ask him, turning to walk away. "I'm not in good mood this morning." Mercury quickly caught up to her, matching her walking speed.

"Just one little date, that's all I'm asking for." Mercury said, trying his damnedest to do a puppy dog look.

"Like I told you the last two hundred times, no." Mercury let out an exaggerated pout at her words.

"And you never told me a logical reason why you won't date me." Mercury shot back at Pyrrha. The redhead was tragically too nice for her own good. Most girls would just tell him that he was a douchebag and that would be the end of it. Too bad Pyrrha hates causing any sort of drama at school, so she just said the usual line "You aren't my type." She tried to speed up her walking pace just for him to catch up to her again.

"Yet again, that baffling because I'm everyone's type. What is your type anyway, Ms. Perfect?" Before she could answer the question, a feminine voice called out to her.

"Yo douche canoe, leave her alone." She looked forward to see her friend, Nora, walking towards them. Nora was a short girl with pink hair, freckles and light blue eyes.

Mercury scowled as he looked at the approaching girl. "I'm just talking to the lady, Valkyrie." He told her, putting his hands up to prove he's no harm. "Do you mind? You kind of ruining the conversation."

"By talk do you mean harass?" She quipped at him. "Leave her alone already." Nora was an intimidating girl despite her size, she was captain of the wrestling team…...the BOYS wrestling team. So no one wanted to get on her bad side.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "What ever, catch you around Pyrrha." He winked at her before turning around and leaving. Pyrrha smiled at Nora and give her a slight hug.

"Thanks Nora." She told her. Nora just laughed.

"It's no problem Pyrrha, but you are far too nice for your own good." Nora replied, then adding "you need to learn how to break some legs. That's a great way for a guy to take a hint."

Pyrrha laughed at her friend's joke, happy that Mercury is finally gone. "That's seems unnecessary Nora, it's just a matter of time before he find some other girl to date." Nora slightly scoffed at that.

"Pyrrha, men like him are douches, they don't take 'No' for an answer. The only way he'll stop is if you go on a date with him or you let me break his legs. I suggest the latter." There was a glint in Nora's eyes when she said that.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I rather you not go to prison." Advised Pyrrha, in which Nora chuckled at.

"I don't think any smart person would care if I broke his legs, they even might throw me a parade." Nora then gasp and started to jump excitedly. "DO YOU THINK IF I BREAK HIS LEGS THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY THROW ME A PARADE?" She ask, nearly screaming, hardly containing her excitement.

Pyrrha laughed "I don't know Nora, you might want to ask the mayor for that." Nora then nodded frantically, telling her that she needed to find Ren and make him drive her to City Hall after school. She waved goodbye before running off to her boyfriend. That girl and her imagination.

Pyrrha finally made it to History class. Professor Oobleck's class was infamous for his lightning fast talking. This class can easily give you a hand cramp from all the notes you have to write down. If you don't learn how to write fast then you'll probably struggle in this class.

Her seat was the front left corner seat. She sat down and prepare her hand for the oncoming notes she is going have to endure. Professor Oobleck zoomed into class after the bell rang and went right into his lesson.

"Morning class, today we have a special assignment." He said, which was a slight relief. At least they don't have to do notes. Oobleck took a huge sip of his coffee before continuing. "You all will pick a historical figure and write a two page essay on them. But I don't want figures like JFK or Martin Luther King. No, I want figures that you personally haven't heard of." Pyrrha sighed, already telling she not going to like this assignment. Oobleck's assignments were the worst. They're tedious and boring and have no fun in them whatsoever.

Professor Oobleck zoomed to his desk and grabbed a pile of papers. He handed them out to each front row of the desks. Pyrrha grabbed one piece of paper from her pile and gave the rest to the student behind her.

"On these papers are famous, yet commonly unknown people you can choose from." Professor zoomed back to his desk and sat at it. "I want you to choose one of these people for you essay. You have by the end of the class to choose one. Once you choose, you can either work on your essay or do other homework from a different class. Absolutely no talking or sleeping. That is all." The professor then went on his computer, typing away at a godly speed.

 **clickclackclickclackclick**

Pyrrha inspected the paper. There were plenty of names she didn't recognize. There were also names she heard of but never really looked up due to lack of interest. One of them was Joan Arc.

'Wasn't she some sort of war chief or something?' Pyrrha asked herself. She went down the list to see if there were anything better than her, she decided to just pick Joan Arc. It's not like Professor Oobleck knew rather or not Pyrrha heard of Joan Arc.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. School finally ended and now it was time for baseball practice. The school's baseball field was always at top shape. The grass was always freshly cut, the chalk was always pitch white. The bleachers were always clean of trash or dirt. There's a reason why it's so difficult to get into Beacon.

Pyrrha mostly loves baseball, it's a fun active sports to participate in. There was one thing Pyrrha hates about baseball though. This was a girl named Emerald Sustrai. Emerald is a dark-skinned girl with bright green hair and dark red eyes.

Emerald was the captain of the baseball team before Pyrrha showed up. Pyrrha became captain because she outdid everything Emerald did in baseball. This logically pissed Emerald off. It pissed her off so bad that she actually harassed Pyrrha in the past. The harassment got so terrible that Coach Goodwitch had to put a stop to it. Goodwitch was a scary woman. She's nice to you if you follow directions but if you misbehave in class, there will be hell to pay. She already made five student cry this year.

Goodwitch exploded at Emerald when she found out about this. Emerald got a months detention and was threaten to be kicked off the team. Emerald left Pyrrha alone after that...for the most part. Occasionally, she would give her a nasty stare or 'accidentally' bump into her during practice, knocking her down.

There was another reason why Emerald doesn't like Pyrrha. Emerald is Mercury's ex. Apparently Mercury got a look of Pyrrha during freshman year and broke up with her to pursue her instead, much to Pyrrha's annoyance.

Pyrrha went to the bleachers and threw her baseball gear on it. She stretched, getting ready for the hell like training in the hot weather.

Practice was pretty simple, run a few laps, split into two teams and play against each other. Pyrrha was playing offense and was the pitcher. The sun was blazing down on Pyrrha as she sweated. She just struck a girl out and up came Emerald to bat. Pyrrha breathed in as Emerald took position on the base. Pyrrha wind the ball up and threw it.

"STRIKE ONE"

Emerald growled as she gets back in position. The catcher threw the back to Pyrrha. Pyrrha wind up and threw the ball again.

"STRIKE TWO"

Emerald growled even louder as she glared at Pyrrha. Emerald had a very shitty day. She was late to school, failed a math test, forgot her lunch money so she couldn't eat and someone told her that Mercury was flirting with a certain redheaded whore this morning. Violent hot sun rays were pounding down on her, making her sweat and slowly lose her mind. Emerald was pissed and wanted to make someone else suffer. Emerald then smirked.

The catcher threw the ball back at Pyrrna for the second time. Pyrrha wind up for her third pitch. She threw the ball and Emerald swung. Just like before, she missed but Emerald let go of the bat in mid-swing, making it go flying towards Pyrrha. The redhead wasnt expecting this, so the bat hit her right in her left leg. Pyrrha stumbled to the ground, yelling in pain.

Emerald smirk left her and she put on an innocent face.

"Oh my God, Pyrrha's are you ok? I don't know what happened. My hands were sweaty and the bat must have slipped out." She said, with fake sympathy in her voice. Pyrrha knew instantly she was lying but she had no proof.

Glynda stormed towards the field. "Damn it, Stustrai, get a better grip on the bat before you kill someone." Yelled Goodwitch. "Gave me five laps." Emerald rolled her eyes when Goodwitch wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry." Emerald said, with a fake mask of sorrow. "I'm really sorry Pyrrha. I swear I didn't mean to."

Glynda looked down at Pyrrha. Glynda enjoyed Pyrrha as a student. She never talked back talk to her and always followed directions. She was also never late to practice and always showed up each time as well. Glynda sighed.

"Velvet, help Ms. Nikos to the benches while I go get an ice pack for her leg." Velvet was a bunny funhaus with Brown hair and brown eyes. Velvet nodded at her before she grabbed Pyrrha's arm and put it around her shoulders as she help her up. Pyrrha turned to Emerald to see her smirking at her, looking satisfied with her work, before she ran off to do her laps. Pyrrha clenched her fist in frustration.

Velvet took her to the bleachers and sat her down. She then asked if she needed anything. Pyrrha told Velvet she was fine and told her to get back to practice. Velvet was another girl who was too sweet for her own good.

Pyrrha reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle. She took a big gulp of it before putting it back. When she zipped her bag back up, something caught her eye under one of the bleachers seats. There was a white book beneath the first rows of seats. There was a strange vibe coming from the book, it felt…...alluring? Pyrrha looked around to see if anyone's school supplies were nearby, maybe it was theirs. She picked up the book when she didn't see anything.

The front cover of the book said 'The Lover Boy Maker (M/F edition)' with bold black letters. It had gold trimmings on the edges and had a red string bookmark in it. 'That's a weird name.' Thought Pyrrha, before she went to open it.

"Here's an ice pack for you, Pyrrha." Glynda suddenly appeared, startling Pyrrha. She quickly stuffed the book into her backpack with a slight blush on her face. She didn't want anyone to catch her reading a book called 'The Lover Boy Maker.' She's not Blake, she doesn't want anyone to think she reads smut.

Pyrrha took the ice pack from Glynda, thanking her before placing it on her leg. She flinched from the pain before firmly placing it on her leg. She had to sit out of practice for the rest of the day. During the wait she had totally forgotten about the book, and was thinking about hereg and Emerald. Pyrrha scowled as she stared at her. She slightly wished a baseball would hit her in the throat then shook her head, thinking that was too cruel.

Soon Glynda finally told everyone practice was over. Pyrrha could finally could walk on her leg by this time but with a limp. Pyrrha always walked to school, so she thought that she going to have to walk home as well. Thankfully, Glynda knew about her lack of car, and offered her a ride home because of her injured leg. Pyrrha gratefully accepted this.

Glynda dropped her off at her house and told her to make sure to stay off her leg for a while. Pyrrha agreed and left her car, telling her goodbye.

Pyrrha's house was big. It wasn't mansion but it was bigger than most people's houses. It had a beautiful garden in the front in which her mother takes care of. She walked into her house and went straight to her room. Her parents worked a lot, so they were hardly ever home.

"Stupid Emerald." Pyrrha mumbled to herself as she limped to her desk. "Stupid Mercury." Pyrrha pulled her computer chair out of the desk and sat down at it. She then opened her laptop.

"Better get started on the, essay." She told herself. trying to get her mind off her two tormenters. She went to grab a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag just to feel the book from earlier. She took it out and looked at it.

"What kind of book is this, some kind of creepy smut?" Pyrrha's questioned, opening the book

The front page had a paragraph on it.

 _'Instructions_

 _Follow the directions given to you on the page. Rip out and burn the page after you're finished. The next day Prince Charming shall appear to sweep the girl off her feet._

 _Warning: Write wisely. The boy can't be deleted afterwards._

 _Enjoy'_

Pyrrha laughed at the book. "What kind of kids book is this?" She then turned to the next page, which showed the directions to 'Make Prince Charming'

 _'Girl's name'_

Below that it read.

 _'Boys name'_

There was then questions asking to describe the boy. ( _Looks, personality, family, character flaws etc_.)

Pyrrha shook her head before throwing the book on her desk. She then pulled out the papers and pen she needed and started to work on her essay.

Pyrrha grew bored after an hour. Pyrrha went through plenty of websites about Joan Arc, trying to squeeze out as much information as possible to make the two page limit. She looked down on her paper, she had one and a half pages done with her rough draft.

When ever Pyrrha writes an essay, she always write it down before typing it. It was much easier to do it this way, because she doesn't have to keep switching back and forth between the website and her document. She would then type the essay down, fixing her grammar and adding small things to it, basically polishing it.

Pyrrha rubbed her hand as it began to cramp up. Pyrrha leaned back against her chair, she looked at the ceiling as she try to convince herself to get back to work. Suddenly her mind went back to the book she found.

She sat up and looked at it, it still had that vibe to it. Still felt like as if it was beckoning for her to use it. Is she really thinking about filling the book out? How bored can she be? Pyrrha chuckled to herself, while shaking her head as she grabbed it.

'Anything better than this essay.'

She open the book and went to the second page.

 _'Girl's Name: Pyrrha Nikos'_

She looked at her work, slightly finding it fun. It was somewhat like a dating simulator. She looked at the next question: 'Boy's name.' Pyrrha's scratched her head, not really sure of what kind of name to choose. Pyrrha went to her computer and googled 'Cute boys names' and went to the first article.

Chad? No.

Chris? No.

Jeremy? No.

John? No.

Liam? No.

Mason? No.

Pyrrha went through several more before finally giving up. She closed the article leaving the Joan Arc website up. Pyrrha's stared at the name. "Joan Arc, huh?" She asked herself. "Screw it, might as well make it fun." She tried to think of a male version of Joan Arc.

John Arc? Nah.

Jack Arc? Nah.

Jake Arc? Nah.

Jaune Arc……….

Pyrrha grabbed the book and wrote it down.

 _'Boy's name: Jaune Arc.'_

It was a unique name, she never met a Jaune in her life. She smiled as she repeated the name in her head. It was a nice name, it was short and sweet, she loved it.

Pyrrha looked down at the next question: 'His looks.' Pyrrha thought of that. How would her prince charming look like. She likes blondes boys, with messy hair and blue eyes. He would have a boyish charm to him. He's tall and slightly muscular, nothing too much but was packing some muscle. He wears common clothing, nothing really fancy. Pyrrha's smiled as she imagined him. Yep, that's her prince charming.

Pyrrha's quickly wrote that down then went to the next one: 'Personality.' She almost just wanted to write 'The opposite of Mercury', but decided against it, that'll be boring.

He has to be sensitive, not afraid to share his feeling, rather the feeling were good or bad. He has a need to help people no matter what.

Pyrrha laughed as she thought of something humorous to put down.

He's a terrible flirt, having no idea how to woo the fairer sex. He's easy to blush but looks adorable when ever he does.

Once Pyrrha got controlled of her giggles, she continued.

He's great with kids, and animals and he's compassionate. He's funny and always tries to cheer someone up.

Pyrrha looked at the personality box, this was good enough. She went to the next one: Family.

"What kind of family would Prince Charming have?" Pyrrha asked aloud, to no one in particular. He should at least have both of his parents in the house. Should he have any brothers? Nah, but he should have sisters. How many though?

A silly idea went through her head. Pyrrha reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of dice. She tossed them on her desk and watch them roll until they stopped. One of them had a three on it while the other one had a four. Seven sisters? His parent must have been busy. Pyrrha silently giggled at her lewd joke. Who knew this could be so much fun?

The next box were character flaws. This was a weird one, whenever a girl described her dream guy, she never really put much thought into his flaws. Most of the times they don't have any flaws. What kind of flaws would Jaune have?

He should be slightly awkward and kind of shy in front of new people but not too much though. He's shouldn't be that bright, needed to be tutored to pass his classes. He's clumsy and terrible at sports.

An idea went through Pyrrha's mind that actually made her laugh out loud. He's should be dense as a rock, can't really tell if someone is flirting with him. Pyrrha's shook her head, which was like the fourth time doing so that day. Who made this book? It was seriously fun. Maybe they have other books she could buy. She went to the next section. 'Ambitions/Hobbies'

He most definitely should enjoy cooking, he does have seven sisters after all. He's actually really good at it. Pyrrha's then thought of something else. Pyrrha always enjoyed the under dog of a story, the boy everyone thought is a loser but rises up to prove everyone wrong. So Jaune should definitely be one.

He wants to be a baseball player despite being terrible at it, but he never gives up and keeps trying until he gets what he wants.

Pyrrha inspected her work. That was all the boxes, what did the book told her to do again? Burn it? Pyrrha grabbed her matches she had for her candles and went to her metal trash bin. She struck the match and teared the piece of paper out of the book. She place the paper in the trash and threw the match in. The paper went up in flames fast, too fast. In a matter of second it was nothing but ash. That was weird, maybe the paper was really dry?

Pyrrha then shut the book without looking down at it. She didn't even notice the missing page magically appearing once again.

Well that's over. Pyrrha sighed, being bored once again. Pyrrha looked back at her computer, dreading the fact that she's going have to get back to her essay. 'Let's just get this over with.'

She worked for two more hours until she finished it. She then print it out and put it in her history folder. She put the love book in her bag as well, wanting to put it in the lost and found tomorrow for who ever lost it.

She ate a quick dinner before she went to bed. While she was sleeping, a moving van came into her neighborhood, parking near the house across the street.

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up with a smile and went down to her kitchen. Her dad was at the stove, cooking breakfast with an apron on. She smiled at the image. The women in the Niko's family were curse to be terrible cooks. Her Mom always joked about her finding a man who can cook a good meal, Pyrrha full heartedly agreed, she did wrote it down after all. Pyrrha's Dad put her plate on the table for her.

Her father then pulled a fresh pie out of the oven. 'That's strange,' Pyrrha thought to herself, 'Dad only makes pies for special occasions.'

"So who's birthday is it?" Pyrrha's joked, putting a piece of bacon in her mouth. Her father smiled as he looked at the pie.

"Do you know the vacant house across the street?" Her father asked her. she nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Well, a family just moved in the middle of the night. This pie is a welcoming gift. What were their names again?" Mr. Nikos looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, the Arcs."

Pyrrha nearly choked on her bacon.


	2. Insanity

Insanity and disbelief. Those were the words that perfectly described Pyrrha's emotions right now. Did he say Arc? As in the french name Arc? Did her ears really heard that? No, that's illogical. It's impossible. He couldn't of said Arc. This is just a silly misunderstanding, HAHA.

"You know, for a second I thought you said Arc." Pyrrha said, laughing at herself. He didn't say Arc, that would be crazy. He probably said bark, or Stark or maybe even Nark. He most definitely did not say Arc. Nope, did not day Arc.

"I did say Arc, though." Her father spoke up, interrupting her thoughts and shattering a fraction of her sanity at the process.

Pyrrha was quiet. Ok, that's weird, but this has to be a giant coincidence. She did not create a family, that's wouldn't make any sense. Once again, her father interrupted his thoughts.

"I saw some of them while they were outside earlier, they all had blonde hair."

If one would listen closely, they would hear a distinct shattering noise. This was the rest of Pyrrha's sanity breaking at the seams. Actually that was be an understatement. Pyrrha sanity was uttering destroyed. Her father words curb stomped her sanity. It totally nuked it to orbit. It threw it into the sun.

Everything went quiet for the redhead, she couldn't hear a single noise as her brain was currently combusting. She heard static as her cranium was trying to digest the information 'No…...no...…no…..no….no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!' She was freaking out, having a mini heart attack. Her brain was shoveling every once of logic out of her head.

'I DIDN'T CREATE FAMILY, I DID NOT CREATE A FAMILY, I DID NO-'

She stood up in a panicked, hitting her knee on the table, making a loud noise. This startled her father, making him slightly jump from it. He stared at his daughter, who was holding her knee in pain. "Are you alright, sweetie?" He asked, worried from her sudden outburst. Pyrrha groaned in pain, as she tried to speak

"Please tell me you're joking. Please tell me that the family across the street are not named Arc."

Her father stared at her, concerned. What's the problem with the last name Arc? It was a lovely name.

"Honey, you're scaring me. What's the matter?"

Pyrrha knew she couldn't tell him the actual truth, what are you crazy? He would think she's insane, hell SHE thinks she's insane right now. Honestly this is crazy talk, creating a family from some book? One hundred percent crazy.

"What? yeah of course." Her voice was unnatural high-pitched, she had to cough to get it back to normal. "It's just that…..I-ugh…….I'm-" Pyrrha racked her brain, trying to think of something-ANYTHING, to tell him. "I'm…..uhm…….I-I……..I'M ON MY PERIOD!"

Don't you dare judge Pyrrha, her mind was freaking out and couldn't think of a more appropriate response. She also has the right to say this, she's a woman, it's her constitutional right.

This response shocked her father, he was NOT expecting that. He stared at his daughter, perplexed. None of them spoke as Pyrrha quickly ran up stairs into her room. She couldn't look her father in the eyes right now.

She burst through her door, before slamming it shut. She started to pull her hair, hoping the pain would wake her up from this horrible nightmare. This has to be a dream, right? This isn't real. She about to wake up in her bed again and laugh at this funny dream. YEP, ANY SECOND NOW…….ANY……..SECOND………..NOW?

Unfortunately, she didn't wake up. When she reopened her eyes she was still standing in her room, hyperventilating. She felt like she was having a young-life crisis, if that was even a thing. What the hell is happening? HOW the hell is this happening? Did she actually made a boy and a whole family from a book? A headache was forming in her head, the information she just received is making her brain crumble.

Soon she started to think of the logic behind this. She then started doubting everything. This is impossible, right? A book couldn't do this, it's breaks the law of physics. Pyrrha started to breath in, trying to calm herself down.

So their last names are Arc? Big deal, there's a lot of people with that last name...at least she thinks. Her dad also said they had blonde hair. This also doesn't prove anything, her friend Yang has blonde hair, and Pyrrha never questioned rather she was created by a book once in her life. This whole situation is ridiculously absurd. This is just a coincidence, a very giant and terrifying coincidence.

Then suddenly a voice crawled up from the depths of hell. This voice was part of her 'illogical' side of her brain. It was a quiet voice, but it had power behind it's words, grabbing her before she could fully get her sanity back.

'What if it isn't?'

Three simple words with a huge impact behind them. What if it's not a coincidence? What if she actually broke logic and somehow managed to find a book at her school that could make people out of thin air? It's illogical in every way, but that one voice somehow made her questioned everything she knew about logic.

It's like seeing an end of the world prediction on the internet. You don't actually believe it, it just sounds crazy. But that one little part of your brain is clawing at your sanity, slowly ever so slowly making you paranoid. The next thing you know, you're thinking of different scenarios of how you might survive the apocalypse, then you'll lose hope when you realize you'll die in this situation.

It made Pyrrha nervous, terrified even. Luckily, her logical part of her brain spoke up.

"That's physically impossible Pyrrha and you know it." Logic reassured her, like a caring mother.

"But what if the 'impossible' happened?" Illogical told her, like a drunk uncle.

"Nothing impossible is possible, this isn't a movie or some fanfiction."

"But if it's true then it's not impossible; therefore, it's possible."

"That logic is very confusing and flawed."

"No duh dumbass, I'm Illogical, it's my job to be this way."

"Don't call me a dumbass, idiot."

"I'M NOT A IDIOT, TAKE THAT BACK."

"MAKE ME!"

Pyrrha rubbed her head soothingly, yep she's going insane. Her logic and illogical side of her brain just formed personalities and started to fight each other, God help her. Sadly the Illogical part of her brain got a hold of her and dragged her down into stupidity. Pyrrha was actually getting nervous, what if it was true? What if this far-fetched theory is true?

She probably asked that question like twenty times by now, but each time she couldn't just shrug off the question. What are the odds that Pyrrha wrote about a blonde boy with the last name Arc and the very next day a family showed up with the exact last name? It's probably one in a billion.

Now what are the odds that she actually CREATED this boy last night? It has to be way less likely than the alternative answer, right? RIGHT? Of course it was. In fact, it's probably at zero in a billion.

Pyrrha shook her head, baffled that she actually somewhat believed this. This whole problem in her head is stupid. She did not, repeat, NOT create a family last night. In fact, she's going to go over to that house with her dad when he delivers that pie. Then it would prove to her that it's all just a coincidence.

Pyrrha actually started to laugh at herself, one's brain could really make someone believe that craziest things. Thankfully, her logical side won this fight. Also, Pyrrha is a straight A student, so her actually believing this is humorous.

Pyrrha's opened her door, getting the nervousness out of her system. She walked down the stairs to see her father, who turned to her when he heard her entering. He looked deeply concerned as he looked at her What's his problem?

Then she remembered how she did her adieu. She looked her father dead in the eyes and yelled how she was on her period. She did this to her own father. The man who raised, who fed her, who nourished her, and she dropped a bomb like this on him. God help him.

Pyrrha blushed as she tried to stammer out an apology. "Oh m-my g-gosh Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of just threw that on you like that without a warning. I'm so sorry." Why did she say that? Out of every excuse she could have said, and THAT was the winning ticket in her head? Her dad looked horrified from it.

Men can't understand their pain; therefore, it scares them and they don't want to talk about it. Hell, Pyrrha doesn't even like talking about it. It a crappy thing that happens to a woman once a month that gives them crippling emotions and even more crippling cramps. Her dad doesn't want to talk about this, this is why he has a wife.

Nonetheless, he was still her father and wanted to help the best he could. He frantically shook his hands at her. "No honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I…...don't know much about…….what's going on with your body. But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to…...talk about your emotions when your mother is at work." He talked slowly and carefully, not wanting to sound dumb. This made Pyrrha slightly smile, he was trying his best.

"No, Dad, it's fine-I'M fine now. I was just feeling emotional." There was a unconformable pregnant pause in the room, both of them wallowing in it.

Finally, Pyrrha spoke up again. "So Dad…….can I join you when you bring the pie to the neighbors?"

Her father smiled, the awkwardness leaving the room. "Sure, Hun. I would love to have some company since your mother's at work." Her mother was a lawyer while her father was a construction worker. Today was one of the few day her dad was off, which he was happy about. He was even more happy to find out they have new neighbors, so he had an excuse to make a pie. If there's one thing Adrian Nikos was good at, it was cooking. It was his passion, which is a good thing because his wife (bless her soul) is terrible at cooking.

Pyrrha finished her breakfast before they went off to the Arc's residents.

'Remember Pyr.' Pyrrha thought in her head. 'There's no just thing as a magical book that can create people.'

Even though she almost fully believes this, there was still a tiny bit of doubt. So this walk felt like a court hearing, anxiously waiting for the hopefully good news, while also realizing you might get terrible news.

They crossed the street and stepped on the porch. They rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The two heard shouts from in the house, yelling demands at each other.

'You did not, I repeat, DID NOT, create a fam-'

The door opened to reveal a little girl, around the age of five. She had messy mop like blonde hair with blue eyes. She stared up at the two Nikos, somewhat shying away from them.

"M-mom, there's people here." She yelled out, making a middle aged woman with long blonde hair appear. She looked tired until she saw the guests in her doorway, making her eyes lit up with excitement. She was happy to have guests already, must be a nice neighborhood. "Hello, my name is Joan Arc, sorry if it's hectic in here. We just moved in last night." Joan extended her hand for a handshake to Adrian, in which he took with his free hand. She went to shake Pyrrha's hand just for the girl not to respond right away. Her father had to lightly shove her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…...stuck in my thoughts. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Joan smiled at the girl, already forgetting about the girl's slow response.

Pyrrha stared at Joan, her anxiety building up. Right in front of her was a blonde, blue eyed woman. She was obviously the mother of the house, so there's a huge chance that her kids also shared her genes. Pyrrha then remembered the little girl, (Who was hiding behind her mother's legs) has blonde hair and blue eyes as well. She already knew the family had blonde hair before coming here, but why did they had to have blue eyes as well? Why did they have the same eyes as Jaune?

Then the mother's name sent alarms down her spine. Joan Arc? She is literally named after the woman she based Jaune's name off of.

THIS DOESN'T CHANGE A THING. JOAN IS A COMMON NAME, RIGHT? SHE DID NOT CREATE A FAMILY WITH A BOOK.

Pyrrha didn't even notice Joan calling the rest of the family in the room while she was deep I thought. A blonde man walked in from a doorway; of course he had blue eyes.

STILL DOESN'T CHANGE A THING.

Two girls came from upstairs, Pyrrha counted all the daughters so far.

1

2

3

There's only three so far, Jaune is supposed to have seven sisters. She still has hope.

Two more came from the stairs.

4

5

STILL HOPE! THERE'S IS STILL HOPE. THEY HAVE FIVE DAUGHTERS. THAT IS IT.

Finally two more came.

6

No, no, no, no please NO!

7…………

That's seven sisters………there's actually seven sisters here……..

THIS STILL DOESN'T CHANGE A THING, SO THIS WOMAN AND HER HUSBAND GOT BUSY A LOT. IT'S NOT UNCOMMON. HELL SOME GIRL'S AT HER SCHOOL ARE PREGNANT.

Joan clapped her hands together, before she spoke up. "Ok let me introduce you to everyone. This handsome man is my husband, David. This little girl hiding behind my legs is Bleu." Joan picked Bleu up before ruffling her hair. Bleu, who had everyone's attention, quickly hid in her mother's chest, embarrassed. Joan continued to her older kids.

"These two are my oldest, Noire and Blance. They are the complete opposite of each other. They're like day and night." Noire had long blonde hair with a ponytail and a smile on, while her sister had short blonde hair with a scowl. They looked like they were either in their twenties or approaching it.

Joan approached three girl, taping their head while naming them off. "This is Verte, Violet, and Rouge. They are the troublemakers of the family." Joan tease, making them sheepishly smile. All three of them had shoulder length blonde hair and of course, blue eyes. Their ages varied from 10 to 15.

"This is my last daughter, her name is Rose." Said girl awkwardly wave at Pyrrha and Adrian. Rose looked to be 8 eight years old, with pigtails in her hair.

Pyrrha realized something about their names, when she trying to decide which second language to learn, she almost picked french as her secondary language. Therefore, she knew a little bit of french. So she knew that each one of these names were colors in that language, AKA the language of France. Also known as the country where Joan Arc was from. Pyrrha also realized that 'Jaune' was also a color in french, which mean't yellow. Pyrrha's anxiety was skyrocketing. 'PLEASE! PLEASE LET THIS BE A GIANT COINCIDENCE! I BEG YOU!' Then Pyrrha's realized something else. 'Wait…...there's no son? THERE'S NO SON! I DIDN'T CREATE A FAMILY. OH THANK GOD.' A huge weight was lifted from her chest, she could now breathe again. Pyrrha felt like crying with relief. So she didn't create this fam-

"Wait a minute, where's your brother." Joan asked the girls. This shattered Pyrrha's hope as if it was just cheap glass.

'NO! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME HOPE AND YANK IT AWAY THAT FAST! THAT'S SO CRUEL!' Her anxiety spiked up again, heartbeat quickening.

One of the sisters spoke up, Rose. "He's still sleeping, he was up all night helping putting the furniture in the house."

This was when Pyrrha noticed that all the furniture was already in the house despite them just arriving late at night. That's odd…...BUT NOTHING MAGICAL. Her hope was slowing dimming, but just maybe this would turn out alright.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE GUESTS." Pyrrha heard footsteps running down the stairs. 'Ok, this is the moment of Truth. Please look completely different from what I imagined.' Pyrrha pleaded in her head.

Pyrrha then heard a yelp before someone fell down the stairs. It was revealed to be a blonde boy, who landed with a thud. He quickly got up, "I'm alright." He said quickly, not wanting to worry his family. Pyrrha's noticed that he had blue eyes, just like the rest of the family.

'Oh no…...he's clumsy……...OH GOD, NO!"

Joan shook her head at her son's clumsiness. It was as if he was meant to be clumsy. What a funny thought. "This clumsy lad's name is-"

'JACK, JOHN, ZACK, MIKE, BILLY, BRITTANY! ANYTHING BUT-'

"-Jaune."

It was a single name but it might as well been a truck hitting Pyrrha. 'His…….his name is Jaune……..his name is Jaune……..HIS NAME IS JAUNE!' Pyrrha head felt like it was imploding. 'THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.' Of course Pyrrha knew this wasn't true, because she's staring at her 'Prince Charming' in the flesh.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Pyrrha was actually screaming in her head, perplexed by the image she was seeing. This boy is a spitting image of what she imagined in her mind. He has blonde hair, blue eyes an awkward, yet cute smile and was wearing simple clothes. Pyrrha's felt as if she was having a panic attack.

'This was real! This was actually real. This isn't a dream…...WAIT, MAYBE I'M IN A COMA? MAYBE EMERALD'S BAT HIT ME IN THE HEAD AND I'M CURRENTLY IN THE HOSPITAL! MAYBE MY PARENTS ARE CRYING IVER MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY, WHILE THE DOCTOR IS TELLIN THEM I MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP!' Of course Pyrrha didn't believe this, she was just trying to cope with the fact she unintentionally created a whole family. Although, most people would think that being in a life long coma would be worse.

Pyrrha then noticed that Jaune was blushing and looking away from her shyly. She then noticed she was staring at him l, as if he was a leprechaun riding a unicorn holding the Holy Grail. Pyrrha quickly looked away in embarrassment. She heard one of the sisters whispered to her fellow sister about 'Young love at the making.' This made Pyrrha blush even more. 'WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' She yelled, still hoping this was somehow a dream. She pinched her arms behind her back until it turned red. She gritted her teeth from the pain, but she didn't wake up from a dream.

Pyrrha felt as if her life was falling apart. She LITERALLY created her soulmate by accident. Why was that book on the bleachers? That book should be locked up somewhere so a bored girl like her wouldn't use it.

"Anyway, that's our family, we moved here because my new job is here. I'm the new Algebra teacher at Beacon." Joan said, putting her daughter down.

She's going to be working at Beacon? That doesn't make any sense. Yeah, the old teacher quit but wouldn't the substitute have told the students when they were about to get a permanent teacher? This was news they should have gotten days ago. Then Pyrrha remembered that they didn't even exist yesterday. How did she even get the job? Pyrrha's pretty sure she couldn't get the job under the short span of their life. Does this book cause real life plot holes? That would explain why all the furniture was already in the house despite the little time they had. It would also explain how she was a teacher at the school already. This is giving Pyrrha a headache.

Suddenly her dad spoke up after hearing Joan tell them how she was a teacher. "Oh really? Well, Pyrrha here is a student there. Maybe you'll have her."

Joan nodded. "Really? Jaune over here is also going to be a student at Beacon along with some his sisters. Maybe you guys be classmates." Joan teased, before an idea went into her head. "I have an idea, What about Pyrrha and Jaune walked to school together so they could get to know each other?" Joan suggested, smiling at them. She was unknowingly playing matchmaker.

Adrian nodded at the idea. "That's a good suggestion. Pyrrha doesn't have many friends at school so this would help her." Her father said, unaware of his now embarrassed daughter.

"D-DAD!" Pyrrha exclaimed, embarrassed. She doesn't care if these people were just made last night, she doesn't want them to think she's some sort of loser.

Joan spoke up after this. "Jaune in the same boat, he had no friends back in his old school."

Now it was Jaune's turn to blush. "M-MOM!" Joan put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm just saying." She then giggled at her son's red face. She then looked at Pyrrha. "Will that be alright with you, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha wanted to say no, this was really creeping her out. Honestly, what the hell kind of situation is this? It's like a plot of a rom-com, Exept it has an horror aspect to it.

Then she looked at Jaune's face, he looked so nervous. Apparently in his…..past? Does he technically even have a past? Would it count as lore? Wait, she's getting off topic. In Jaune's……...backstory he had no friends, so if she decline the offer it would probably crush him. Can you imagine a girl not thinking your worth her time despite the fact she just met you. It's embarrassing and sad. Pyrrha was too nice to deny the request.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said with a smile, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Jaune lit up from this news, his smile radiating, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Really?" He asked.

"Y-yea…….but first I got to go to my room to…….do something. Meet me on my porch." Pyrrha then left quickly, without waiting for a response. Her father scratched his head.

"Sorry about that, she's having……..problems today……..I brought pie." He said, holding up his pie.

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha opened her door to her room and sat down on her bed, deep in thought of the situation she was currently in.

"Ok Pyr, calm down, lets just calm down. So…..you created a whole family……..that's not so bad, some would actually call it beautiful." This didn't help her, she was still losing it. The realization that she created a family was chipping away at her sanity. Pyrrha then remembered why she went to her room in the first place. It wasn't to calm herself down, nope. It was so that she could freak out in the privacy of her own room.

She was quiet for five seconds, the bomb in her slowly ticking.

 **WARNING: NUCLEAR DANGER IS IMMINENT. PLEASE TAKE COVER DURING THE EXPLOSION IN…5 4 3 2 1**

"...FUUUUUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Pyrrha was a good girl, so her cussing was like seeing a dragon. She hardly ever say anything that would be deemed 'Problematic'. So in other words, she must be under a HUGE amount of stress for this behavior. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! FUCKING CHRIST! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS HAS TO BE A FUCKING FEVER DREAM!"

Then Pyrrha started to sob, actual tears running out of her eyes. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? FUCK MAN, I WAS JUST BORED, I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE A WHOLE FAMILY! THIS IS SO FUCKED!"

This was followed by several more 'fucks' before Pyrrha's then slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she just said all those naughty words. Wow, she was at dark place. Pyrrha's then slapped herself, snapping out of it. She wiped away her tears before grabbing her head, rubbing soothing circles around it. Crying won't help her right now. "Ok, you know what, it's not so bad. So….I played God, big deal. What the worst that could happen, pissing off some type of god?" Then her eyes widened. She opened her book bag and pulled out the boy making book.

"...does this book belong to a higher power? D-d-did I committed a major sin? I did literally played God, and in every movie that doesn't end well for the people." Pyrrha was freaking out again, she remembered how in the movies the creation always killed it's creator. "Is Jaune going to kill me? Oh God!" Pyrrha was yet again freaking out.

After a minute of thinking of different scenarios where Jaune was killing her, Pyrrha snapped out of it. She needs to calm down, she's losing it again. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath.

What's done is done, she couldn't do anything about it and stressing out cause of is bad for her health. Pyrrha's needed a distraction and school would be perfect.

Pyrrha took several deep breaths, then tried to grasp as much sanity she could before walking out of her room and outside. Jaune was waiting for her on the porch, lightly humming to himself. Upon hearing the door opening, he turned to her. There was a small awkward pause between the two until Jaune spoke up, extending his hand. "H-hey, I'm Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, ladies love it…….wait, you already know my name." He said, looking for away in embarrassment.

Pyrrha stared at him, taking in his terrible pick up like. 'Oh God, I forgot I made him into a terrible flirt. I-I actually ruin this boy's life before it even started.' Pyrrha continued to stare at him, baffled. She literally made an OC boyfriend. WAIT, he isn't even her boyfriend. She just made a OC comedic relief. Oh God, this is getting so weird.

"Uh….let's just get to school. Let's go, I'll show you the way." Jaune nodded at her before smiling awkwardly at her. Did she even make him awkward? She couldn't even remember.

They walked in silence for a few moments, one of them too nervous to speak; afraid they'll say something embarrassing again, while the other one was too baffled to speak. She is currently walking to school with her own OC. Wait a minute?

"Why aren't your sisters coming with us?" Beacon was a school for many ages. Kindergarten to senior year, so nearly all his sister's should be going with them. Even Joan mentioned how some of Jaune's sisters were going to Beacon.

"Oh my mom is driving them to school." Jaune responded, pointing back to his house.

'Why is his mom driving his sisters to school when Jaune was walking? I would imagin- you know what? It doesn't matter.' Pyrrha shook her head. Out of all the things she should be worried about, this should be on the bottom of the list.

They didn't talk for the rest of the way, an awkward atmosphere surrounded the couple. Once they made it to the school, Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Well…..catch you around." She said, before turning.

"Wait." Jaune spoke up, making her stop. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at him. Jaune looked somewhat sad. "Look, you don't hang out with me if you feel obligated to do so. You look like you were forcing yourself just to walk with me here."

His stare reminded her that he was still human, despite the fact he was literally just created last night. Pyrrha no longer saw an 'OC came to life'. No, she saw a teenage boy with no friends. Pyrrha realized how distant she must have looked walking here with him. Jaune must've mistaken that for annoyance. He looked like a kicked puppy and damn it, Pyrrha was too sweet for her own good.

She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "That's not it Jaune, it's just that….." Pyrrha cringed, not wanting to say what she's about to say. 'Forgive me God.'

"...I'm on my period." Pyrrha expected to see a look of disgust or terror, but instead she got a look of realization.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I have seven sisters, so I know this can be…..stressful?" He said the last word in a form of a question. "I have some pain killers in my bag in case my sister's needed some when they…...have what you're dealing dealing with, do you need some?"

That might of been one of the sweetest thing is she had heard. Jaune kept painkillers for his sister's when they're on their time of month? While most guys would pretend periods don't exist, Jaune would actually try to help his sisters. It brought a genuine smile to her face.

"It's fine Jaune, I already took some pills. Thanks for your care though." Jaune smiled back at her, before he headed to the offices to get his schedule. She watched him go, looking at his butt. He had a very cute butt. Pyrrha giggled to herself, before she realized she was somewhat lusting over a boy who was born yesterday…...that sounds wrong out of context.

Pyrrha rushed to her locker, getting her books for her class. She just wanted to get to class and try to forget about this. She shut her locker, revealing Mercury to be behind the locker door. This day is getting worse by the minute.

"Hey there beautiful." He purred to her, making Pyrrha want to puke. Pyrrha ignored him, speed walking to class. Just like all the other times, he persisted. "So beautiful, how about that date?"

A girl can only keep a fake smile on for so so long until she snaps. "LOOK!" Pyrrha said, turning around to face him. "I'm not in a good mood. So if you don't leave me alone, I'll have Nora break your legs." She then turned and walk away from him.

Mercury was shocked, Pyrrha never raise her voice to anyone…...it was kinda hot. He likes this new Pyrrha.

Pyrrha continued to walk to class, trying to forget about her freak out. The stress was obviously getting to her. She got to class and sat down. She started to rapidly tap her fingers on the desk, trying to calm her nerves 'Just calm down Pyr. Let's just focus on-'

"WILL PYRRHA NIKOS PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE MAIN OFFICES. PYRRHA NIKOS TO THE MAIN OFFICES, THANK YOU" The school intercom interrupted her thoughts.

'Oh come one, what now?' Pyrrha thought, before reluctantly standing up and going to the offices. 'Is this about Oscar?' Pyrrha thought to herself. Oscar was a younger boy in their school, he was thirteen years old and was one of the main kids Pyrrha tutored. Fortunately, Oscar was getting better with his grades, so Pyrrha thought they're going to tell her that she could stop tutoring Oscar and move on to someone else. They usually studied during study hall, they transferred Oscar to her hour so they could study during school hours instead of after school. She's going to miss tutoring him though, the kid was an adorable cinnamon roll.

Pyrrha walked into the offices and went into the principal's office. Walking in, Pyrrha saw the principle of the school behind his desk, drinking his coffee in his trademarked cup. Principle Ozpin was a man with silver hair, glasses and a green suit. On the other side of the desk was Jaune.

'Uh oh.' Pyrrha thought to herself. 'What now?'

"Miss Nikos, please have a seat." Ozpin told her, gesturing for the chair next to Jaune. She slowly sat down, staring at Ozpin confused.

"What is this about Mr. Ozpin?" She asked politely, not wanting to be rude.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Arc over here," Ozpin gestured towards Jaune, who awkwardly smiled and waved his hand at her. "-has every class with you. So, we're going to assign him to follow you and ask you to show him around."

Are you kidding? Jaune has every class with her? It's was like the world was-

Then it all made sense. There was a reason why Jaune was her neighbor, there was a reason why Joan suggested they walked to school, and there's a reason why he has all the same classes as her. Even the little things like how Joan said 'Jaune over here, is also going to be a student at Beacon along with some his sisters.' Why did she said that as if Jaune was more important? She should have said something along the lines of 'Some of my kids are going to Beacon as well.' Why did she specifically mentioned Jaune? The answer was simple.

That book made sure that Jaune was in Pyrrha's life as much as possible. This is going to be a wild ride.

 **i find the thought of Pyrrha cussing very funny because of her character, so I decided to add it to the story.**

 **I'm going to be posting a genderbend Arkos oneshot in a few day. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. A Plan

A few periods had passed after Pyrrha accepted to show Jaune around the school. Pyrrha couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. Not only was Jaune in every class as the girl, but he also sat next to her each time, even when there's already a student assigned next to her. The teacher would conveniently have a new seating chart everytime this happened, thus putting Jaune right next to her.

"That's weird." Jaune told her with a smile after the third class in a row. "Are they trying to put us together?"" He giggled cutely at this. Pyrrha slowly nodded at him.

"Yeah…...weird."

Jaune would also be partnered up with the redhead in school projects, one of these classes being chemistry. This would lead to a giant issue that Pyrrha forgot about. She made him quite daft. He's not stupid or anything, but he's not intelligent enough for a school like Beacon. Again, this must be another plot hole of the whole situation, how can a boy like Jaune get into Beacon?

He asked her a lot of questions about the assignment during chemistry. Each time he pretended to understand her, even though he was completely lost. Pyrrha felt bad for him, she made him this way and he was forced to go to Beacon. The only reason he's going to Beacon was because she's going to this school. This made Pyrrha nervous, what if he doesn't have any free will?

Another hour had passed and Pyrrha was now in study hall. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out her situation.

"Miss Nikos? Are you alright?" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked down at Oscar Pine. Oscar was a short kid, with dark skin and black hair. He was around thirteen and was extremely sweet. Pyrrha was supposed to be tutoring him, but she got lost in her thoughts about the blonde boy who was currently sleeping at his desk.

"Yeah Oscar, just lost in my thoughts." She told him, putting on a fake smile as if she wasn't questioning the existence of a fellow student's life.

Oscar nodded at this but he didn't quite believed her. It wasn't like Miss Nikos to get distracted, so this behavior was totally unnatural for the redhead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oscar asked, wanting to know what was bothering his tutor, hoping he could help her.

Pyrrha thought on this. The girl was having a crisis right now and keeping this bottled up could really make her go insane. So Pyrrha really wanted to tell the boy her issue, but he'll think she's insane if she does this. So she basically had to choose either A.) Go insane from keeping this bottled up, or B.) Having Oscar think she's insane and possibly call an asylum. So there was no winning in this situation.

Pyrrha sighed, her headache forming once more. She rubbed it soothingly, trying to make it subside. She was using all of brain her cells to think of a way to tell Oscar without sounding crazy. She hated that she was in this situation in the first place and was begging for relief. Then an idea went through her head. Maybe she could stretch the truth a little (A lot).

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, turning towards him. Oscar nodded at her, making Pyrrha continue her story. "Ok, well…...I'm writing a short story for English class, and in this story there's a boy named…….Pyrrhus." Pyrrha cringed from the name she chose. It was too on the nose for her liking. "This boy found a book that could create your soulmate." Oscar stared at her, nodding along with the story as it goes. "Obviously, Pyrrhus didn't believed this, that would be crazy, right?" Pyrrha tried to let out genuine sounding chuckle, but it just sounded forced and awkward. She coughed into her fist, trying clearing her throat. "Anyway, he got bored and decided to use the book for fun. He made a girl named…...Jeanne. He went to bed after he finished, and the next day Jeanne showed up as his next door neighbor. My question is; what should Pyrrhus do?" Pyrrha finished her story, praying Oscar wouldn't connect the dots about the names of the characters she just randomly made up.

Oscar was quiet for a moment, thinking of a solution for the character Pyrrhus. After a minute of silence, Pyrrha got terrified that Oscar figured out who the characters were based off of. Thankfully he spoke up.

"Well, if I was in Pyrrhus's shoes then I would be pretty excited." Oscar spoke up. "I'd be pretty happy that I made my soulmate. I think Pyrrhus should greatful he made a girl like Ruby."

Pyrrha should have known better, Oscar isn't treating this as a real scenario, he's thinking as if it was a story. It's like asking someone what would they do if they randomly gained superpowers. Most people would tell you how they would do silly things with them and wouldn't even think of the consequences. In real life though, they'll probably be freaking out because the gravity of the situation is maddening. They'll be questioning how they got the powers and rather or not they're dangerous. So Pyrrha needs to explain the situation better to Oscar.

"Yeah, but shouldn't Pyrrhus be a little-wait a minute." The redhead said, realizing the young boy didn't say Jeanne. "You say Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, completely forgetting about her issue for a moment. "The girl's name is Jeanne sweetheart, not Ruby."

Oscar stared at her for a moment, confused and not realizing what he just said. Took him a few moments until he realized that he idly said a certain hooded girl's name deep in thought. His face got extremely red, as he tried to make an excuse up.

"W-what? No I didn't!" His voice was cracking. "I said Jeanne, why would I say Ruby?" He said very fast, panicking. Pyrrha smirked at the young boy in front of her, she wanted to pinch his cheeks by how adorable he was.

"So, your perfect girl's name would be Ruby? Hmm, that name kind of sounds familiar." She teasingly said, giggling as his face got even more red. No wonder Yang does this. "It wouldn't happened to be based off someone, right?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Oscar looked away from her, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. "W-werent we're talking about your problem?" He asked, still red in the face. Pyrrha then remembered that they were.

"Oh yeah, anyway shouldn't Pyrrhus be a little bit freaked out about this? The guy did create a girl out of thin air, shouldn't he be flipping out?" Pyrrha asked him, resting her hand on her chin.

Oscar scratched his head, his blush finally dying down. He honestly didn't know how to answer the question, he wasn't expecting to be having a conversation like this. He also never really ever thought of a situation like this before. So he was at a lost.

"I guess if it was real, but this is just a story, so it's up to you how you plan this." Oscar told her, shrugging. "I would recommend Pyrrhus to talk to Jeanne and get to know her."

Pyrrha internally whined from another unhelpful answer. "Pyrrhus already knows Jeanne, though. I forgot to tell you that he wrote her personality, characters flaws, and even her hobbies. What should he do then?" She asked.

Oscar looked stumped for a moment, taking in the information. He then snapped his fingers, an idea coming to his head. "I know what you can write, you can make Pyrrhus try to fix all the flaws that he put in Jeanne." Oscar sat up straight, actually getting excited about this story now. "Pyrrhus's main goal was just to fix the girl's life problems, because it was his fault she had these. He didn't even wanted to date her at the time, he only wanted to help her. But as the story progresses, he slowly falls in love with Jeanne." Oscar finished, looking quite proud of the story he conjured up. It was like a rom-com. Suddenly the bell rang, interrupting their study session. How long did they talk for?

"Oh, I'm sorry Oscar, we spent the rest of the class talking about my problem." Pyrrha said, feeling bad that she wasted his time. Oscar still needed help in class, despite the fact he was getting better. She should've focused on his tutoring instead of her problem.

Oscar just smiled at her. "It's alright Miss Nikos, you already did so much for me already, I think it was about time I paid you back in some way." Then Oscar left to go to his next class.

Pyrrha shook her head, deciding to think about this later. She found Jaune sleeping at his desk, a small drip of drool coming out of mouth.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." She told him, gently shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around as he yawned.

"Did I sleep the whole class?" He asked, with sleepy eyes. He looked pretty cute at the moment.

"Yeah, let's go. We got P.E." she told him.

LineBreak

P.E. was divided by gender, meaning Pyrrha and Jaune were now separated. One half of the class always played a sport, while the other half did a workout. The boys and girls always switched off each day for who get to play a sport. Today it was the boy's turn, meaning the girls had to workout.

Today was leg day for the class, meaning they had to run laps, do squats, lunges, reverse lunges, etc. The outside workout sessions were done on the old football field, so they had plenty of room to do the workouts.

Weirdly enough, Ironwood decided to use the football field as well, meaning the girls and boys had to share the field. They were also playing baseball, which was weird that Ironwood wouldn't want to use baseball field instead.

"Sir, why aren't we playing on the baseball field?" A student asked him.

"Because I don't want to play on baseball field." Ironwood casual told him, as if his logic made any sense.

Pyrrha looked at the boy's side of the field. 'Gee, I wonder why Ironwood wanted to use the football field.' Pyrrha sarcastically thought to herself.

The girls had half of the football field while the boys had the other half. While all the boys had fun playing baseball, the girls had to do a boring workout and watch the boys have fun. It was totally unfair and Goodwitch was pissed that Ironwood decided to use this field for no reason.

The girls had to walk laps around their side of the field whenever they were done with all of the workouts. They weren't allowed to just sit down in P.E, they had to be active the entire time. Pyrrha was the first one to be done, meaning she was the only one who was currently walking. Everyone else looked tired, except for a few like Yang or Ruby. Those two were sisters despite the fact that they look nothing alike.

Yang is a known bombshell. She was a tall blonde girl with purple eyes. She turns plenty of heads at the school. She was also a giant flirt, she could easily make boys putty in her hands.

Ruby was the exact opposite. She was short with black hair with red highlights. She was socially awkward and kind of dense. She probably known Oscar for two years and still doesn't know he has the biggest crush on her. She was also two years younger than Pyrrha, meaning she was only a sophomore.

Pyrrha looked over to the boy's side, they were currently playing baseball. Coach Ironwood had placed bases around their half of the field in a diamond formation. Ironwood would occasionally had to blow his whistle to get the boys in line because they were goofing off a lot. Ironwood was a known hardass. He's not an asshole but still a hardass.

"Damn, new boy has some muscles." A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Yang catching up to her. She must have just finished her exercises. Pyrrha was confused by her statement at first, until she followed her eyes to Jaune.

He was wearing a muscle tee that showed off his arms. It wasn't that muscular, but it was enough to get a girl like Yang's attention. Pyrrha totally forgot she made Jaune slightly muscular in the book. The boy started stretching, getting ready for his turn to bat. Pyrrha modestly looked away, slightly embarrassed that they were looking at him like an animal.

"Ohohoho, is that a blush I see? Does someone have a crush?" Yang teasingly ask her, crossing her arms under her breast. "My oh my, what will Mercury think?"

Pyrrha blushed but rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to handle Yang's teasing. Pyrrha was somewhat friends with the girl, so she enjoys her presence. Sadly, Yang doesn't know when to stop when it comes to teasing. Nonetheless, Pyrrha smirked at the blonde. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Honestly who cares what Mercury thinks." Pyrrha said, stretching her arms.

Yang nodded her head. "Hmm, true-true. That guy is the embodiment of an ass." This made Pyrrha smirk, it was a known fact that Mercury and Yang hated each other. Mostly because he's been harassing Pyrrha which annoyed Yang to no end. One time, Yang actually punched the boy, nearly breaking his jaw. Pyrrha and Blake had to hold her back so she didn't kill him.

Pyrrha turned to face the boy's side again, Jaune was now on home base, getting ready to swing. Pyrrha watched as the pitcher wind up his throw before throwing the ball at Jaune.

Jaune braced himself and swung with all his might. Sadly, he completely missed the ball. Not only that, but the bat also slipped out of his hands, flying away from him and towards a bunch of boys, who quickly moved out the way.

"WATCH IT NEW KID!"

"SORRY!"

Yang started laughing at the scene, holding her gut at the clumsy fellow blonde. Pyrrha gave her a light glare. "That's not funny Yang, someone would've gotten hurt."

"But no one did so who cares." She said, shrugging her arms. "Man, can you imagine being that bad at baseball?"

Bad at baseball? Oh geeze. Pyrrha forgot she made him terrible at baseball. Of God, she also made him want to be a baseball player when he grows up. Crap, he really ruined this boy. Guilt was swelling up in her, digging its way into her heart, making her extremely sad.

"What you guys laughing about?" A high-pitched voice asked, revealing to be Ruby.

"Oh nothing, just watching Pyrrha's crush being clumsy." Yang said, smirking.

"I don't have a cru-"

"PYRRHA HAS A CRUSH?" Ruby yelled out, getting the attention of a few girls. The girls rose their eyebrows at the trio, causing the redhead to blush and look away in embarrassment. The stares didn't seemed to bother the two other girls, as Yang continued speaking to her sister.

"Yep, she was checking out the new kid's ass." She said, pointing to Jaune. The blonde boy went to do another swing, missing again and slightly spinning on his feet. A few boys laughed at him because of this which kind of annoyed Pyrrha.

"She has a crush on the new kid? What's his name again? John?" Ruby asked, deep in thought.

"It's Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Ohohoho, of course you remember his name." Yang said, wiggling her eyebrows. She started to lace her voice with lemony sweetness. "I bet you absolutely love his name.

Pyrrha blushed and sped of her pace. Technically, Yang wasn't wrong, she did chose that name for him after all. "It's not like that." She said, trying to ignore the teasing. "It's just that he's my new neighbor and Ozpin asked me to lead him around Beacon because we have the same classes."

"And you want to lead him to your bed, am I right?" Yang teased, laughing as Pyrrha face turned as red as her hair. Ruby whined from this.

"YAAANNG! STOP MAKING PERVERTED JOKES ABOUT PYRRHA! YOU'RE MAKING HER FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT HER CRUSH!" Ruby's outburst was heard by the whole girl's section of the class. Most of them stared and giggled, while other were shocked that Pyrrha actually had a crush. She rejected a lot of guys in her life, so her forming a crush was news.

"Wait a minute." Ruby spoke again. "He's in every class as you AND he's your neighbor?" She asked, earning a nod from the redhead. "Oh my gosh, it's like he destined to date you. PYRRHA, I THINK HE'S YOUR SOULMATE!" Ruby excitedly yelled out. Not only did this caught the attention of all the girls but also some of the guys as well, who stopped playing to stare at the trio of girls.

Pyrrha just wanted to crawl in a hole right now. Nearly everyone was staring at her, it was so embarrassing.

There was a distinct sound metal hitting something.

She just wants this to end.

"HEADS UP!" A voice yelled, catching Pyrrha attention. She turned towards the voice just to feel a sharp pain on her head before she passed out.

When she came to, she heard many voices around her.

"Is she dead?"

"God damn Arc, did you aim for the girl? The ball went right for her."

"NO, OF COURSE I DIDN'T!"

"Wait, shut up, I think she coming to."

Pyrrha's head was flaring with pain as she opened her eyes, groaning. The whole class was surrounding her.

"What…..happened?" She asked, rubbing her head, trying to relieve the pain.

"Jaune hit a baseball and it came right for you. It was weird, it was as if it was homing on you." A kid spoke up.

As if it was homing on you? Pyrrha thought of those words and realized it was probably true. 'Are you kidding me?" Pyrrha thought to herself. This was obviously the book's doing.

This was getting dangerous now. She could have gotten a concussion from this. In fact, how is she conscious already? That wasn't a softball, that was a regular hard baseball. She should be knocked out right now and being carried to the nurse. That has to be another plot hole. Well, at least this one helped her out.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Pyrrha heard Goodwitch yell, pushing students out of her way to get through. "Nikos, are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down to her. Pyrrha rubbed her head before nodding.

"Yeah, I think so, just have a headache." Goodwitch nodded at her.

"You're lucky you're not in a coma right now. It's a miracle your still conscious."

'Yeah, a total miracle.' Pyrrha thought sarcastically.

Goodwitch then stood up and faced the boys. "Who hit that baseball?" She asked, in an authority like manner. All the boys stood up straight out of pure reflex before they quickly pointed at Jaune, who was too scared out of his wits to speak at the moment. Jaune look like he was about to shit himself out of fear.

"I-it was an accident, Miss, I swear." Jaune stuttered out. "I would never do that on purpose, I swear." Jaune body was stiff, to terrified to move by the imposing woman.

Goodwitch pinched her nose, clearly frustrated that Pyrrha got in another baseball accident. She then looked at the boy. "I know you didn't do this on purpose, young man." Goodwitch started, making Jaune feel a little relieved but still felt guilty. "But I want to escort Nikos to the nurse's office."

Jaune rapidly nodded , before going to Pyrrha. "Uh….do you need help standing?" He timidly asked , afraid the girl might be pissed at him.

"It would help." She said, putting her arm around his shoulder as he helped her stand. 'Well, this can't even more embarrassing.' Pyrrha thought to herself.

"Maybe you should carry her." Yang suggested, smirking.

'Or maybe it could.' Pyrrha shot a glare at the girl.

"I'm fine, let's just-" She then lost her footing, nearly tripping before Jaune caught her.

"Whoa, are you ok?" He questioned, helping her back to her feet while rubbing her back soothingly. She was about to tell him that she was fine until Goodwitch spoke up.

"Boy, can you carry Nikos?" She asked, making him to look at Pyrrha, sizing her up.

"I don't need to be carr-" she stopped when Jaune picked her up bridal styled, making her squeak in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, I think I can manage" he said, getting better grip on her.

'REALLY? IS THIS BOOK GOING TO THROW CLICHES AT ME NOW? I JUST WANT THIS DAY TO END!' Pyrrha thought, getting really frustrated with this day. She looked over at Yang, who had a shit eating grin on. 'This day sucks.'

"Ok, carry Nikos to the nurse's office then." Goodwitch told Jaune, making the boy nod. He then started his walk to their destination while still carrying Pyrrha. Jaune noticed that Pyrrha was red in the face. Man, how hard did that baseball hit her?

Yang looked at her sister, after watching the couple leave her view. "Sooooo, how long do you think before they fuck?"

"Y-YANG!"

LineBreak

"Look, I'm sorry that happened back there." Jaune said, still feeling guilty that he somehow managed to hit Pyrrha. The ball curved in mid-air as if it was meant to hit the poor girl, it was weird and very unfortunate. "I swear, I wasn't trying to do that."

Pyrrha just shook her head. "I know you didn't mean to Jaune. It was just one giant-" Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she said the next part. "coincidence that the ball decided to curve in the air and hit me." Pyrrha knew that was bullshit, nothing about anything today was a coincidence, it was all meant to happen. Was it even a coincidence that she found that book. Maybe she was meant to find it.

"Oh, that's good then." He said quietly. "I-i wouldn't want you to think I'm a jerk or anything."

Jaune continued his walk towards the nurses. An oddly comfortable silence surrounded them, it was peaceful. Pyrrha almost wanted to fall asleep but knew that was a giant no-no because of her injury. So Pyrrha just layed her head on his chest, hoping her pain would subside.

They finally made it to the office. It was a white room with windows pouring sunlight into. The nurse of Beacon was a muscular woman with long black hair and red eyes. Her name was Raven Branwen.

Students tended to call her 'Bitch Nurse' because well…...she's tends to be a bitch. She obviously doesn't like kids, and was Yang's biological mom. Yang hates Raven with a burning passion. One day, while Yang was still an infant, Raven abandoned Yang and came back years later, expecting open arms as if nothing happened.

Raven also didn't like Summer, who is Ruby's biological mom. They used to be friends but ever since Summer married Taiyang, (both of the daughters father) she grew to hate the woman. Mostly because Yang much rather hang out with a caring woman than a deadbeat of a mother.

Nurse Branwen sighed when she saw Pyrrha, who has a knot on her head. "What happened?

Jaune placed Pyrrha on one of the beds before speaking. "I kind hit a foul ball and it hit Pyrrha in the head." Jaune said, scratching his head. He then quickly added "But I didn't mean to. I would never do that on purpose."

Raven was having a shitty day, two kids threw up in her office while some of it got on her shoes. Her daughter still refused to speak to her and she had a giant head ache.

"Just wait here." She said, going to the back room. I'll get an ice pack." She left, leaving the teens by themselves.

"...I'm really am sorry about that. I don't even know how that happened."

Pyrrha gently raised her hand at the boy, silencing him. "It's ok Jaune, I'm alright. Life work in weird ways. Very...very weird ways." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"What?" Jaune asked, hearing what she said but couldn't make it out.

"Nothing."

Raven came back with a bag of ice. The ice was blue and dolphin shaped. Pyrrha doesn't know why they have this for a high school.

"Keep this firmly on your head, you're going to be missing your next hour." Pyrrha's next hour was Algebra, so looks like she's going to be missing Joan's first day.

Raven then noticed Jaune was still there. "The hell are you still doing here? Get back to class." She firmly told him, making him a nervous wreck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He stuttered out, his face getting colored red. "Uh, bye Pyrrha." He then waved and quickly left, or at least tried to until he walked into the door.

"You're supposed to turn the knob, you know." Raven said, as if she was talking to a child.

"Right, sorry." He then opened the door. "Again, I'm sorry Pyrrha." He then walked back to class.

Pyrrha laid in the bed, thinking about what just happened. The reason she got hurt was because she made him terrible at baseball. She also made him not that bright despite he has to go to Beacon. He was also clumsy and a terrible flirt. She felt bad, she would have never have made those flaws if she knew of the consequences. She would have written something like, 'He's too nice for own good'.

Then Oscar's words came to her. 'Fix his flaws huh?' she thought to herself. 'I could try that.'

LineBreak

It was after hours of school, and the school was mostly abandoned. The only person who was there was a security guard, who looked bored out of his mind. The only time his job was interesting is during the end of the year, where seniors try to sneak in for their end of the year prank. All the other times though? Completely and utterly boring.

Suddenly a woman walked through the door, although a the man didn't seemed to noticed. The woman walked towards the security cameras and started to rewind them. She was using the baseball field camera, which was pointing at the benches.

"Ok, let's see who took it." She said with her heavy french accent. She skimmed through the video, waiting to see what she wanted. Finally, she noticed a red headed girl and a bunny faunus walking toward the benches. The bunny Faunus was helping the redhead to the benches before leaving her. The redhead then drank from her bottle before noticing something on the bench. She then picked up a white book before putting it in her bag. "Gotcha." The woman said, making the security guard turn around.

"Hello?" He asked, staring right at her. The woman stared back before the man just shrugged. "Must be my imagination."

The woman looked back at the cameras, inspecting the redhead. 'Now, where do you live?' She thought.

LineBreak

Pyrrha got home and took a shower, trying to forget the unfortunate day. She went straight to her room and shut the door. She needed to figure how she's going to fix Jaune's life. May he'll become more social if they talk more often? That might work but Pyrrha isn't an expert on these type of things. Pyrrha shook her head, she can work on that issue later.

What other problems does he have? She doesn't really want to dabble on the bad flirting situation right now, mostly because she literally has no idea how to fix that one. Would letting him flirt with her help? Maybe she could be a wing(wo)man to him? Encourage him to try to flirt with girls? Emerald's out if the question because...well she's a terrible human being and don't want Jaune to suffer. It's bad enough being a low self-esteem teenager, mix that with an abusive first girlfriend and it might damage him.

So who should she try to make him date? Yang is a giant no-no, Jaune's way too innocent for her. Ruby is also a no, since Pyrrha knew of Oscar's crush on the girl. Blake?...no...she'll probably corrupt him with weird fetishes. Pyrrha read one of girl's smut books once, and it was somewhat disturbing, especially the incest. Pyrrha couldn't look at the cat faunus the same for a while.

This mostly leaves Weiss Schnee. Weiss is a complicated character. She was cold-hearted and stoic when they first met. This was because her father was a giant jerk and controlled her life. Over the years though, her group of friends melted her icy demeanor...for the most part. She still gets headaches from Ruby's constant babbling. She was still stoic just less...bitchy? Pyrrha couldn't think of a better word than that.

Would Weiss even go for a guy like Jaune? He's a giant dork, awkward, and not so smart. While Weiss's ex was Cool, handsome, and pretty intelligent. Neptune and Weiss dated for a year before the split up. Shockingly, they were still friends. The break up was on mutual grounds, so there was no big fight.

Pyrrha kind of felt bad for Neptune though, he's dating some crazy chick that's he's too afraid to break up with. Pyrrha couldn't remember the girl's name, but she had pink and brown hair and was extremely short.

She's getting off topic though, could Weiss actually date a guy like Jaune? Probably not but she could still try.

What other problems did she wrote for him? He's not so bright, so maybe she could tutor him. At least this one was easy.

He also wants to be baseball player, despite the fact he's terrible at it. Thankfully, Pyrrha was amazing at baseball, so she could actually help him with this issue too. The only problem is that baseball is really difficult to learn, you couldn't just study the sport like a text-book. You needed hours on ends to master it. Pyrrha would also be the only one teaching him this, so it'll be even more hard than tutoring. God dang it, why did she put these character flaws down. She should have just put, 'He has a terrible laugh.' Stupid book.

Pyrrha doubted she could solve the issue of him being dense. If you're born dense then you'll die dense. So there's no hope for him in that department.

Pyrrha nodded her head, finally having a goal now. She grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write down a plan. She needed to make a schedule as well, Pyrrha's a busy girl and she needs to make room for Jaune's tutoring and baseball practice. She finished and hid the paper in her desk so no one would find it.

This isn't going to be easy, it will be difficult and probably make her sweat and cry. But Pyrrha has to do this, she made him this way and she couldn't let him stay like this. It was the least could do. She doesn't even want to date him, it just seems morally wrong. Making a human just to date you? As if that's the only point of their existence. She doesn't like that and will try to stay away from it. Let just hope Pyrrha doesn't fall for the boy.

So Pyrrha has a goal now, she's going to fix Jaune Arc's life. Thank God all the weird things are over, Pyrrha doubts this is going to get more complicated.

 **BAM Pyrrha now have a set goal now. Right now Pyrrha doesn't have a crush on Jaune, yeah she finds him attractive but she's going to try to keep this platonic.**

 **I'm** **also looking for a beta reader for my stories, message me if you're interested.**

 **Anyway** **I hoped you enjoyed and if you did make sure to follow/favorite the story**


End file.
